1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a tubular delay charge carrier for a hand grenade fuze, said carrier being open on both sides, a detonating charge being only ignited if a delay charge is contained in said tubular delay charge carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to eliminate any danger to the thrower, the delay charge in the delay charge carrier effects a delayed detonation, when the hand grenade has already been projected, the safety lever being thrown off and the primer is struck during projection. After the burning of the delay charge, a flash of flame exits from the open carrier end and initiates the detonating charge (e.g. in accordance with the U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,928). It may happen in mass production, in particular, that the delay charge carrier has not or insufficiently been filled with the delay charge. The flash of flame emitted from the primer immediately hits the detonating charge in the first case so that the hand grenade detonates immediately, when being projected. The delay charge detonates in the second case but the delay is too short and the hand grenade detonates, when still flying.
In order to obviate the immediate detonation of a hand grenade, i.e. when a delay charge is not provided, the AT-PS No. 335.314 provides a safety disk sealing the delay charge carrier towards the detonating charge, said disk being dimensioned in such a manner that it melts only if the lowest part of the delay charge is ignited. It does not melt, however, when no delay charge has been provided, and the flash of flame from the primer hits the safety disk. Hence, the ignition of the detonating charge depends on the characteristics of the disk material, when a detonating charge has been provided. There remains, however, the problem of the incompletely filled delay charge carrier in which the amount of delay charge is insufficient, and consequently the delay time is too short.